Signe d'amour 1
by Chibi Kawai
Summary: RoyxRisa....début court mais la suite sera plus longue....Fic finie....reviews plz....
1. Dans ses yeux

Chapitre 1

Dans ses yeux

Une lueur traversa mon regard quand Roy posa ses yeux sur moi. Ce n'était pas le regard habituellement froid de mon colonel, mais celui de quelqu'un qui désir quelque chose.

Je me demande ce que cela peut-être? Sûrement pas moi, du moins, je l'espère.

Je quitte son bureau même si j'avais envie de rester, juste pour le fixer, à son insu.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur ma montre, je soupire, enfin je vais pouvoir retourner dans mon confort douillet.

C'est avec joie que je prends mon portable et mes clés avant de sortir de l'édifice.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je referme la porte derrière moi puis retire mes bottes.

Black Hayate arrive en agitant la queue. Je souris et le flatte un peu.

-C'est bon d'être de retour à la maison…

Je resoupire en pensant à Mustang…. Mais pourquoi je pense à lui tout d'un coup?

Je préfère ne pas savoir la réponse.

Je retire mon uniforme et m'étends dans mon lit.

Tiens, il a commencé à pleuvoir que je remarque lorsque je regarde par la fenêtre.

Des coups sont cognés à la porte de mon appart.

Qui peut bien venir me voir à cette heure ?

À suivre….


	2. Il n'y a que toi

Signe d'amour 1

Chapitre 2

Il n'y a que toi

Risa quitte la pièce.

J'ai fais quoi là?

La sonnerie de ma montre résonna dans mes oreilles.

Enfin, mon lit m'appelle.

J'attrapai mes clés et je sortis du bâtiment.

Prenant place dans mon auto, Risa me revient en tête.

Je ne suis pas capable de ne penser à elle.

Je rêve même qu'elle est avec moi dans mon lit.

Alors là, c'est sûr que je suis malade.

Je gare mon véhicule dans l'allé et je rentrai chez moi.

Une bonne douche n'allait pas me faire de tord.

Je décidai donc de prendre une douche.

Je pris du linge propre dans mes tiroirs avant de me rendre à la salle de bain.

Après avoir retirer mon uniforme, j'entrai sous le jet d'eau.

Je fermai les yeux pour mieux sentir le liquide chaud parcourir mon corps.

Risa revint dans mon esprit, encore une fois.

Je prit le savon et commençai à me savonner, mais je le reposai sur le bord du bain.

Ma main gauche caressa doucement mon torse, alors que ma main droite descendit plus bas.

J'appliquai ce mouvement répétitif sur mon membre, dressé et gonflé de désir inassouvi.

Je gémis, ma respiration s'accélérant.

Je murmurai le nom de mon lieutenant en continuant de plus en plus vite ce mouvement sur ma verge.

Je criai son nom alors que je me libérai sur ma main.

Je repris mes esprits peu à peu, tentant de respirer normalement.

Quand ma respiration fut normale, je finis ma douche et mit mon pyjama.

On sonna à ma porte.

Je descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour aller ouvrir.

Hugues se trouvait sur le pas de ma porte, Black Hayate dans les bras.

Il m'expliqua que le chien avait dû se sauver, mais il ne connaissait pas l'adresse de mon lieutenant.

Je pris le chien et lui répondis que je ferais en sorte que le chien retour chez Risa.

Il sourit et disparue dans la nuit noire.

Demain c'était dimanche alors j'en profiterai pour aller lui redonner son sac à puce.

Pour le moment, je tombai de fatigue alors je montai me coucher.

À suivre…


	3. Et son coeur ne bat

Chapitre 3

Et son cœur ne bat que pour toi…

Mon téléphone sonne….

Quand je réponds, la voix de Hugues s'élève du combiné.

Il me dit que Mustang va venir me porter mon chien demain.

Mais mon chien est toujours là, enfin, je crois.

Je l'appelle, mais sans succès.

J'accepte et raccroche le téléphone.

Après un long bâillement, je me décide à aller me coucher.

Je ferme les yeux et m'endors.

Un bruit me fait ouvrir les yeux.

Roy entre dans ma chambre, mais il ne porte pas son uniforme, mais plutôt un chandail un peu serré et une paire de jeans.

Il retire son haut, découvrant des muscles très bien dissimulés.

Comme guidé par mon cœur, je me lève et viens me blottir au creux de ses bras.

Il met sa main sous mon menton pour relever ma tête et m'embrassé.

Son autre main, agile, déboutonne mon haut de pyjama à vitesse grand V.

Les lèvres de Roy quittent les miennes pour se poser dans mon cou.

Elles continuent de découvrir mon corps en s'attaquant maintenant à ma poitrine.

Ensuite sa main descend sous ma petite culotte et…hmmm… Me fait du bien je peux dire.

Il la retire, m'arrachant un grognement de frustration.

Me couchant sur le lit, il enlève ma culotte et le bas de mon pyjama avant d'envoyer promener derrière lui ses jeans et son boxer.

-Tu es si jolie Risa, qu'il murmure au creux de mon oreille.

Quand je le sens entrer en moi, je ne peux retenir un gémissement.

Il commence doucement avant d'augmenter la cadence que j'essaye de suivre avec mon bassin.

-Hmmmm…Roy…oui….

Il sourit, il a l'air d'apprécié ce son!!!

Il va de plus en plus vite, gémissant avec moi.

-Risa…je…je vais…plus…tenir, qu'il fait au bout d'un moment.

J'entour ses épaules de mes bras, le serrant contre moi.

Il se raidit puis je sens le liquide chaud en moi, alors qu'il respire vite et fort près de mon oreille.

-Je t'aime Roy, que je souffle à son oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi Risa, qu'il me répond en souriant.

Il se retire et se couche près de moi.

-Roy, reste avec moi cette nuit?

-D'accord, qu'il me répond avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

J'accote ma tête au creux de son cou avant de m'endormir.

-xXx-

Les premiers rayons du soleil pénètrent doucement pour m'éblouir.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un désert dans la bouche. Je me lève pour aller dans la cuisine.

Comme je sors du lit, j'aperçois une paire de boxer…celle que portait Mustang dans mon rêve!!!!

Je me retourne en entendant mon lit craqué derrière moi.

C'est alors que je mets en doute ma vision, car je vois un Roy dans mon lit.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

-Hum…Risa, pourquoi tu cris comme ça?

-Car je viens de m'apercevoir que tu es dans mon lit!!!!!!!

-Je comprends pas…

-Tu es atterris comment dans mon lit est la question que je me pose.

-Ben quand je suis venu te porter Hayate hier soir, tu m'as sauté dans les bras, puis on a…

Je baissai lentement la tête pour me rendre compte que j'étais bel et bien toute nue.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

J'attrapai le seul drap existant sur mon lit pour me couvrir et je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain.

-Risa, je…

-Va-t'en, criais-je à mon colonel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte claqua.

Je sortis pour m'habiller convenablement.

À suivre…

Roy : Risa m'a jeté dehors …T.T…je croyais qu'elle m'aimait….

Auteur : moi aussi…mais voyons ce que la suite nous réserve…


	4. Que pour toi

Chapitre 4

Que pour toi…

Deux semaines après ma nuit avec Roy…

Je ne mange plus, tout ressort. Et quand je veux boire, c'est encore pire.

Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est mes règles.

Je suis supposée les avoir eu la semaine passée, mais il n'y a rien eu.

Trop sur le nerf, j'appelle un médecin pour avoir un rendez-vous.

-xXx-

La semaine suivante, à mon rendez-vous…

Il me fait passer des tests, me poses des questions sur mon alimentation, mes consommations et mes dernières relations sexuelles.

Il note tout ce que je réponds et prélève différentes choses avant de disparaître dans une pièce adjacente à celle-ci.

Il revient et me fixe un autre rendez-vous pour avoir les résultats de mes tests.

Je le remercie et quitte la clinique.

-xXx-

Le lendemain matin…

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, un mal de tête ayant assaillit mon crâne.

À tâtons, je réussis à mettre la main sur mon téléphone.

Je laisse un message sur le répondeur de Hugues pour dire que je ne rentrerais pas aujourd'hui et dire aux autres de ne pas s'inquiété.

Je repose le combiné sur ma table de chevet avant de refermer les yeux, la fatigue envahissant mon corps une fois de plus.

-xXx-

La semaine suivante, mon second rendez-vous…

Je prends place face au docteur, attendant son verdict.

-Mme Hawkeye, voulez-vous savoir les résultats?

-Hai!

-Mes félicitations!!!

-Pour quoi???

-Vous êtes enceinte!!!

-Quoi????

-Vous allez avoir un bébé!!!

-Merci doc, je fais en me relevant pour quitter la clinique.

-xXx-

J'appelle à la base et demande à parler au généralissime.

-Moshi moshi, s'exclama une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Hai! Ici lieutenant Hawkeye.

-Hai, Lieutenant?

-J'attends un enfant et j'aimerais avoir un congé….

-Aucun problème, je vous arrange cela tout de suite.

-Arigato M le Généralissime…ha! Avant que j'oubli, pouvez-vous m'envoyer le colonel Mustang, j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec lui?

-Je le fait à l'instant. Autre chose pour vous aider?

-Iie, c'est tout. Sayonara

-Sayonara à vous aussi Lieutenant.

Je raccroche le téléphone et le pose sur ma table de cuisine.

-xXx-

Toc Toc Toc

-Entrez, fis-je depuis la cuisine.

-Vous vouliez me voir lieutenant, demanda une voix qui s'éleva du hall d'entré.

-Oui colonel, venez dans la cuisine…

-J'arrive…

Il prend place sur une chaise face à moi.

-Roy, cesse de me vouvoyer tu veux?

-Hai…qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

-J'attend un enfant…

-De qui?

-De toi…

-Je vais être père ?

-Oui…

Il me regarda comme un enfant devant une barbe à papa.

Mon colonel se leva et contourna la table, s'agenouilla et prit ma main

-Risa, pardonne-moi d'avoir été un parfait imbécile…j'aimerais élever ce bébé avec toi…donne-moi une chance de me racheté…Aishiteru Risa…

Ce regard, je ne pouvais résister. Je me penchai et capturai ses lèvres dans un doux baiser avant de murmuré :

-Aishiteru Roy…je te pardonne d'être qui tu es…

Il me prit dans ses bras et je posai ma tête dans son cou.

Owari…ou peu-être pas….

Risa et Roy en chantonant : On va être parents !!!

Auteur se tape la tête : J'ai crée des monstres !!!!!

Les deux : mais pourquoi?

Auteure : Mais pour rien….

Roy : je crois pas….

Auteur : moi je te dit que si !

Risa : mon aussi je te crois pas…

Auteur : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa se sauve en courant

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic en si grand nombre et d'avoir écrit des reviews….merci de tout cœur !!!

 Izumi-chan 

-xxx-


End file.
